


Going Steady

by Account_Created



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: Percy thinks about what he and Annabeth have been through, these past few years.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Going Steady

Going steady.

It seemed so outdated. Like something his mother would’ve said in a story about his grandparents.

But here, some kid at school had said it, after he showed him the picture of Annabeth in his wallet. _Oh. So you guys are going steady then?_

Percy had said yes and the conversation had moved on to other things. But he couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

“Going steady” simply didn’t cover it. He’d known her since he was going into the sixth grade, met her the day he found out his dad was a greek god. He’d been in crazy life threatening situations with her nearly every summer since then, woken up in California with no memories but her name- Styx, he’d literally been through Hell and back with her. Sure, they were “boyfriend and girlfriend” but Percy was fairly sure no one else in his high school had weathered what he and Annabeth had since meeting six years ago.

Telling her about it later, Annabeth laughed. “Yeah.” she agreed, her voice crackling on a somber note over the phone line. “And somehow, we’re still here.”

Percy confirmed that he would still meet her at camp that weekend (Chiron was putting on a traditional Greek harvest festival, with promises that no food could run out at a festival honoring Demeter, especially with her cabin’s surprise win in last month’s chariot races. It was a chance to see each other before winter break and Christmas at Percy’s mom’s apartment, so they were going.) and signed off with a “Love you lots. Bye.”

After hanging up, Percy sat on his bed, hugging his pillow and thinking. _Going steady_ made sense for a seventeen-year-old. The term applied to lots of people his age. But the fact was, Percy was kind of already half-married to her in his head. He didn’t know what he would do without her in his life, couldn’t even begin to consider it. He’d be dead, dozens of times over without her. He knew her better than he knew himself sometimes, and her face was honest-to-goodness the last thing he thought about before falling asleep most nights.

They were going steady in the same way his mom and Paul Blofis were going steady, except they had Estelle. As ocean waves roared in his head, steady and constant, he put into words what he’d known for years.

She was the one. She must be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am saddened by the deficiency in good Rick Riordan fan fiction. These books have a special place in my heart and always will, so I'll do my best to continue beating the dead horse on this one. ;P Love y'all, I appreciate the comments <3


End file.
